Lighting the Darkened Path
by Grignard
Summary: All Luna wanted to tell Celestia was that before the combined Elements of Harmony rid the dark pony of her evil, she could only remember one thing - the magic of friendship smelled like muffins. An early escape causes an odd meeting with an (extra)ordinary pony.


**Lighting the Darkened Path**

Winds swept down a deserted street, eerily moaning in its wake. It was a night for mischief, for cloaking under its dark cover, or pressing one's luck in adventure. At least, it was the perfect mood for simply telling spooky stories, but strangely not a pony was in sight to make use of the dark atmosphere.

"Hurry home," they whispered amongst themselves, while the grace of Celestia's sun still shimmered above the horizon. "Beware, get there before nightfall!"

Shutters were bolted tight, the lights snuffed out. A few even removed their welcome mats from their front porches.

It was the solstice, specifically, the winter solstice. That single instance within the year where the night dominated over its bright counterpart. Now the waning of daylight had occurred countless times before throughout the millennia, but this was the solstice just before the Summer Sun Celebration, the height of Princess Celestia's power. Such a climax of power must be counterbalanced by a moment of extreme weakness. The ebb and flow of a wave, the rise and fall of a breath, all must have a yin to its yang, especially anything involving the laws of good versus evil.

This looming night with its dark hold had left the eternal ruler fragile and vulnerable.

"She's indisposed," the guards had stated, their bladed wingtips brooking no opposition.

Celestia's protection to her populace was at a tenuous point. The citizens, a superstitious and cowardly lot, fled to their homes, an intuitive reaction when they could not control the unknown with wing, horn, or hoof.

What they did not know was that they were right to fear this night, the night when a certain pony of nightmares found herself liberated from her lunar prison. The demonic presence was determined to not let her ponies forget who used to rule the night.

A dark cloud of purple smoke, pulsing with malevolence drifted along the bare streets. It traveled lethargically gathering its strength. The incorporeal form pressed against a shop's glass window. Two bakery owners slumbered in their room, snoring loudly. A pink fluffy haired pony snored oblivious to the world, muttering something about pirates and party cannons.

The town square's clock tower chimed midnight - the witching hour, a time for mayhem and fear!

The wispy plume thickened. A wavy forelock, a raised flank. Devilish laughter rang through the air, freezing the chatty nocturnal creatures into silence.

"Finally! Your sweet dreams are over, my little ponies. Nightmare Moon has returned!"

The dark princess, now in corporeal form, reared up on powerful hind legs, whinnying her triumph over her sister's foolhardy attempt to subdue her. Endless nights trapped on that godforsaken barren moon, with nothing but her own vengeful thoughts to keep her company. Such a torture could well drive any regular pony to insanity.

Breathing out plumes of cold winter vapor in white clouds, the cloaked and hooded figure swiveled her long neck in all directions.

This... was not Canterlot. Where were the spiraling towers, the majestic bridges? Evidently, the dark mare had made a miscalculation on where she would end up. Judging from the homely conditions, and the geography, unchanged throughout her imprisonment, the pony deduced she had ended up in the neighboring town of Ponyville.

A Ponyville with darkened streets and barred doors.

"What's this? Ponies are still sleeping through my lovely night?!"

The creature raged and ranted in her fury. Nearly a thousand years later and still her worthless peons wasted her wonderful creation! Nightmare Moon released a harsh cry, chilling the blood of any if they were awake to hear it.

The corrupted princess pawed at the ground and dashed forward to wreak havoc upon the hapless citizens of this backwater town – only to phase right through the gate.

_This cannot be!?_

She pivoted swiftly choosing another direction, cantering at top speed, but again her movements proved futile as she merely passed through the town pavilion. Appearing on the other side, Nightmare Moon cursed her older sister. Apparently it was not a complete escape. Still even at her must vulnerable state, Celestia maintained her ensnarement, and so her little sister was forced into being a subdued ghostly state.

_Unless..._

The alicorn focused inwardly, clearing her mind of thoughts – both malevolent and pure. All of Nightmare Moon's repeated vows of forcing her elder sister to bend the knee to her, strange reflections to survive her magical prison with sanity intact, the soft encouraging words of yesteryear… all such musings of her mind cleared with meditation. Her non-corporeal body flickered once before solidifying with a snap.

Yes! She still had the might and ability to reassert her nightmarish dominance. Her attempt to revert her lithe body into its deadly corporeal form would only succeed with concentration. The dark pony had plenty of practice due to her generous sister.

The escaped convict glanced up at the moon. From its position, she had a few hours to travel to visit her dear sweet sister before the night ended. With careful planning the alicorn could leave the realm's ponies trembling before her hooves, and Celestia bowing to her instead.

_First things first…_

Scanning the area with a practiced eye, the nightmare gathered her magical power into a sphere of malicious energy, her target to incinerate the centrally located townhall. A simple task involving a fire at that auspicious structure would cause a domino effect upon the nearby buildings. Close homes were built for friendly social neighbors; no one had ever considered the possibility of fire. As she was about to heave her destructive force, a single light in the distance caught her eye.

_What's this? Some pony was awake during her glorious night?_

A lone shining beacon emanated from a solitary house on the outskirts of town, like a lighthouse piercing the inky darkness, guiding the lost home. In her curiosity Nightmare Moon approached, all destructive intent dampened for now. She drew her hood over her horn, concealing her unique appearance.

It's only occupant, a grey mare, bundled in blankets to protect from the chill winter sat upon the front porch, heedless of the danger she should have known she was in. The female squinted with her golden eyes in the darkness, struggling to make out anything in the gloom.

"Is anyone there?"

Such naiveté these country bumpkin ponies had, to not fly or fight in the face of strangers, but instead to speak to them! It was time to show the might and power of an alicorn.

"I am the Mistress of the Night! Why are you not sleeping like all the other ponies in this town?!" Nightmare Moon bellowed with all the authority of her royal Canterlot voice.

Amusedly the mare's eyes wavered and spun in countering circles due to her visitor's unorthodox greeting.

Giving a sharp shake to clear her eyes from their unfocused state, the mare greeted the stranger with common courtesy, "Well good evening, Miss Tress. Welcome to Ponyville. We're always happy to have visitors no matter what hour of the day it is. My name is Derpy."

The grey mare shifted her body situating her curled up form to a more comfortable position. In doing so her warm blankets fell, revealing a distended stomach. "As for the reason why I'm not sleeping is because of this little one." She rubbed a hoof over her unborn foal. The grey mare gave the older pony a pointed look, "And my eyes may not be the best, but my hearing is perfectly fine. You don't need to shout."

It was the first time in several millennia that Nightmare Moon had been chastised by anyone other than her sanctimonious elder sister. The powerful younger princess would normally strike down this impudent fool with nary a word, yet the sorceress was intrigued. Wasn't this pregnant mare warned of the danger of tonight? Was this female stupid or just reckless of the wellbeing of herself and her unborn foal?

"My... apologies," the embodiment of all evil spit out distastefully. Perhaps it was a boon she was distracted enough not to commit her destructive rampage so early in the night. In doing so, Celestia's imperial guards would have been alerted to the royal sister's escape. Instead, the dark mare wished to use the time to befriend this simpleton, in order to obtain more information out of an unsuspecting pawn.

"Where are my manners?" It was the mare with the golden mane that was now lecturing herself. "Please sit down. You must be exhausted from traveling. I haven't seen you around town before. Would you like a muffin?"

A delectable treat was pushed towards the demonic princess as she folded her sleek form across from the pregnant mare.

_A muffin?_ Nightmare Moon thought with distaste. A half-eaten one sat in front of the wall-eyed mare resting on a cheerful blue plate. No doubt the surprise visit had interrupted the pregnant mare in the midst of consuming a midnight snack.

The elite royal, in her previous life, had supped on the finest delicacies and the sweetest ambrosias procured from around her realm, yet here she was being offered... peasant food. How far she had fallen.

This would be her first physical sustenance in nearly a thousand years. Her innate magic combined with her proximity to the moon and darkness had kept her body nourished throughout her imprisonment, a gift Celestia shared but with the sun instead. The larger mare took a tiny, tentative bite, expecting revulsion and ashes, but her eyes widened as pure deliciousness erupted on her tongue.

Perfectly moist yet still keeping its crunchy nut topping, the muffin was a culinary delight. Truly this strange mare was a master chef in the kitchen. Luna munched on a second delectable bite as she listened to her underestimated companion make conversation.

"The local doctor said it'll be a filly and a unicorn set to come in a few weeks." In contrast to the joyful news, Derpy's face suddenly took on a pensive frown, "When I first heard I was so excited, but now that I think about it, what do I know about raising a magic user? An earth pony or a pegasus, yes, they've been in my family for generations, but what do I even know about unicorns, or even being a mother?" The last was said in a despairing whisper.

Feather-brained, stupid, a complete fool. That's what the other ponies called her from behind her back. The pony's mismatched eyes, occasional ditzy thoughts, and complete lack of coordination in her flying abilities made for an easy source of cruel amusement to her fellow townspeople.

How could she be entrusted with the care of a helpless foal?

Something in the hapless pony's tone caused Luna to dig deep into the recesses of her mind, remembering the pleas of ponies beseeching her and Celestia with their entreaties at the royal court. Well, more like seeking Celestia's help. The other ponies were too terrified of her to ask. For the first time in her long existence, the mare before her was scared, but not because of her presence.

The princess struggled to find the proper words, seeking to find the balance between a bland lecture and an empty promise. "I am not a mother myself so I cannot offer you a solution."

Her attentive audience's ears drooped in despair. Of course, how foolish of her to presume that a complete stranger even cared about her silly troubles! Derpy made a point to apologize, but her advisor prompted a question that completely threw her for a loop.

"How did you learn to fly?"

"Wuh-what?"

Luna explained, "When I was a young filly, my sister taught me how to fly. I'm sure you had a similar experience."

The pregnant mare nodded her head. Raised in Cloudsdale, all pegasi were instructed how to soar even before they could walk, and though she couldn't fly in a straight line, at least she could fly.

Fluffy white clouds, bright warm sunlight, and a clear open sky. Luna remembered her first attempts well. "I once got it in my head to do a loop-de-loop. Unfortunately I ended up completely crashing into a nearby lake and bruised my front foreleg."

Derpy giggled at the mental image of a wet and bedraggled pony. Water was always murder on feathered wings.

"After thinking about what went wrong and with some helpful advice from my big sister, I picked myself up and tried again the very next day, and do you know what? I succeeded."

Luna made her conclusion. "Your maternal instincts will come in steps just like your flying. You may fall every now and then, but after your filly is born, you will learn as much from your daughter as she would from you."

A beautiful smile emerged from the worried filly. That was all she needed to hear, wasn't it? She would not be a perfect mother, nor should she even try to be one. She would make a few mistakes. However, as long as Derpy tried her best and sought advice when needed, she and her daughter would be just fine. Her companion's wise words were a soothing balm to her troubled mind.

"You have the local doctor, and other capable mothers with much experience. It does take a village to raise a pony, after all," Luna added.

"That's true. Miss Cherrylee is a fine teacher for all the little ponies, and other unicorns like Rarity could teach her simple spells. If I save enough gemstones I could sponsor her to attend Canterlot's elite magic school, just like Cloudsdale has its Flying Academy for pegasi. I've heard Princess Celestia has personally taken a young pony under her wing."

The dark pony's eyes narrowed at the unexpected revelation. "Celestia has a pupil? One to whom she teaches her spells and nurtures? Like a new little sister?!"

What was formerly fluffy clouds converged into a veritable maelstrom and ominous thunder filled the air, signaling her displeasure. Luna was blood to Celestia, yet the imperial alicorn threw her aside so easily! How callous of her elder sister to replace her, and yet the other ponies thought _she_ had been the cruel one?

"No, not like a sister. Princess Celestia already has one. She talks about her all of the time. What is her name? Lulu?" Derpy answered absentmindedly.

The ridiculous name uttered by her companion dispersed Luna's fury. _Lulu?_ She let out a laugh at the absurdity, and in doing so negated the turbulent weather. She hadn't laughed so freely in such a long time.

The grey mare shrugged, "History was never my strongest subject in school." Her childhood fears surfaced, Derpy thought her companion had been laughing at her, as often happened throughout her life, but it wasn't the case. Derpy had long ago learned to read her tormentors body language, determining who was truly malicious and which ones were merely parroting words to be popular. In fact, her visitor seemed relieved Derpy had clarified the truth.

Luna, on the other hoof, had found herself relaxing further into the friendly, welcoming nature of the pegasus. She was completely at ease listening to the mare's chatter.

"I may not be the greatest expert in Canterlot's history, but I do know everything that happens in Ponyville." The cheerful mailmare, due to her profession, had the insider knowledge between all the comings and goings of her hometown. That in part with Luna's genuine interest made for an enjoyable conversation.

The heavy mare gave a startled jump.

"What's wrong?" Luna questioned worriedly, concerned for the mother and child. "Is it the foal?"

"Yes, but not in the way that you think. My little pony just kicked me," Derpy reassured her. What she said next surprised the relieved dark princess. "Would you like to feel?"

Luna held out a hoof before her eyes inspecting it with a new perspective. These had been used as a weapon, capable of slicing through several adversaries with ease, yet this female was willing to let the destructive instruments near her fragile belly.

What trust, what... friendship.

Luna should have politely declined, yet there was something within her cold and dark heart which still had a spark of warmth. The princess concentrated, raised a tentative hoof, pressing it gently against the swelled stomach. A soft kick and a giggle from Derpy followed.

"I think she just said hi."

The town's clock tower chimed in the distance signaling time had flown by quickly without their notice.

Luna felt the pull of the moon behind her. Her one chance for vengeance and chaos lost forever. The lunar prison was beginning to reassert itself.

_No! Not yet. Not when I'm having so much fun!_

"I'm- I'm sorry. I have to go," she made her sincere apologies to her companion. "I really don't want to leave."

It was strange to think that a simple cross-eyed mare would be the one to bring out the hidden personality of Princess Luna instead of Nightmare Moon.

The same mare smiled, "I was glad to have your company this night, but I'm sure you have other important things to do than to talk to a pony like me. Please be careful on your travels in the dark."

Luna's voice took on a foreboding tone, her old anger returning. "Are you saying that the night is dangerous to me?" Did every pony fear her cherished realm?

"No, silly." Again the grey pony's eyes spun in that strange opposing arc as she rolled her eyes skyward. "The night's not dangerous, it's just dark! I trip even in the bright daylight hours. That's why I'm grateful for the moon to light my path." Derpy smiled warmly at Luna, "The night allows me to gather my thoughts, and lets me meet interesting ponies like you." She finished with an affectionate pat to her belly, "I love the night, and I have a feeling my little Dinky will love it too."

The regal sister's heart skipped a beat. This humble pony actually was thankful for Luna's moon and night? No pony had ever blessed her for raising the dark. Hundreds praised Celestia for her life giving sunlight, from the farmers using it to raise their crops, to the little colts and fillies longing to play. To have someone's sincere thanks was a complete and utter delight.

This time it was Luna who wished to shown her gratefulness. She rose and bowed lowly to the ordinary mailmare, an uncharacteristic action she formally reserved only for her royal sister.

"Dinky, what a lovely name. Thank you for your hospitality Derpy, and if my opinion matters, I think you'd make a wonderful mother." The great mare truly meant every word.

A second baked treat was offered to the traveler. "One for the road. I hope the next time you're in town, you'll drop by to see me again," Derpy grinned, her smile brighter than Celestia's precious sun. Luna took the offering with the magic of her horn, and returning the gesture with her own smile, took to the road.

The ancient pony picked up her pace to a canter quickly outpacing her new friend's unique eyes. Turning to a side pathway, she ducked into a wooded grove that hid her from sight. The skies were clear and the stars were out. It was a beautiful night, made lovelier with a kind and listening ear. Luna stretched out her wings keeping her own keen gaze on the solitary light in the distance. She could still see the light burning brightly as her celestial prison reclaimed her.

MLPMLPMLPMLPMLP

Celestia glanced up at the majestic ivory orb as she prepared to raise its polar opposite, the sun. Her royal guards had been ordered to stand on high alert, and she had issued a curfew for every pony in the area. Much to her surprise, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary had happened during the longest night of the year. No carnage, no destruction, not even a broken flower stem. The supreme pony would have guaranteed her misguided sibling would have attempted some kind of retribution during the night.

Oddly, the mare-in-the-moon's shadow silhouette looked different from usual. Almost as if she was holding something between her hooves.

What had happened last night?

MLPMLPMLPMPLMLP

Of course it took the might and power of the friendship of magic to fully redeem Princess Luna, but perhaps the Mane Six had an easier time uncorrupting her from the evil of Nightmare Moon due to her early experience with an extraordinary mare.

A bright sunlit morning greeted Luna's first day free from the parades and speeches welcoming the reformed pony back.

Celestia was bound and determined to make her formerly wayward sister feel at home. She threw open the door to her sister's room with a cheerful air. Luna had been surprised the princess had even kept her chambers after a thousand years.

"Good morning Luna! I hope you slept well! What would you like to eat? We have freshly made hay shakes with carrot and oats. Ooh! There's always blueberry pancakes or daisy sandwiches, or apple fritters or-"

A peeved hoof stopped her annoying sister's torrent of words. The elder had always been a morning pony, to nocturnal Luna's displeasure. "Celestia!"

"Mmmfph, Mmm na?"

"I would like a muffin, please."

"Mm mmfin?"

_Pop!_ The offending hoof was removed.

"A muffin?" The royal was confused. Her little sister had never desired a muffin before.

"Yes, Celestia."

Confused, the white mare did as her younger sister requested. A freshly baked muffin was presented before her, situated on a delicate china plate. Luna took a small bite. It was good, to the royal cook's credit and expertise.

Her midnight companion's was better.

If Luna ever found Derpy again, she would tell the mailmare that right before the beam from the combined Elements of Harmony rid the dark pony of her evil, she could only remember one thing.

The magic of friendship smelled like muffins.

* * *

_Because if Celestia gets Twilight Sparkle, then Luna gets Dinky!_

_Longtime fan, first submission to this fandom. This has been bouncing around my head for quite some time._

_Please review. I have a few more stories for this unique friendship._


End file.
